


He Was Different

by HimegimiWrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Untouched, M/M, Scent Marking, Urination, Watersports, Werewolves, Wetting, Wolf Pack, Wolf Tribes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites
Summary: It's an custom to take a human after one becomes an Alpha. Derek is overly  possessive over his.





	He Was Different

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles is nineteen here.

Stiles sat on the cold floor in middle of the room, waiting for Derek to make his appearance. Stiles expected to be punished for the error he made. But, this was Derek, he was different. He didn't treat his human how the other Alphas treated theirs. He didn't abuse Stiles to feel superior. But, he was possessive of the human. Stiles guessed what was coming instead of physical punishment. Derek was furious when he witnessed another Alpha touching his human, touching what was his. He would have killed the Alpha if not for his pack stopping him, ensuing war.

Derek stormed inside of their bed chamber, slamming the door closed behind him. Striding up the distance, he stopped right in front of the pale skinned human. Stiles looked up from his position on the ground, eyes meeting his Alpha's. Derek didn't tell him to keep his eyes downcast. He treated Stiles as if the human was something of an equal to him although, it greatly pleased him whenever Stiles submitted to him.

“Strip.”, The order sliced through the silence, the human scrambled to follow. In a usual scenario, Stiles talked too much, to the point it annoyed the Alpha, well, not that it took much to annoy Derek still it somewhat premised the point.

Alphas didn't put clothes on their humans. It was a bother for them to remove the clothes whenever they felt like using their body. So, the humans were left naked, fucked in front of strangers, cause that's what their Alphas pleased to do. But that too, wasn't the same in Stiles’ case. He had warm sweaters to wear, that stopped at his thighs. A loincloth protecting his privates. Derek liked to provide for his human, to care for him.It was also to cover the boy from people's eyes. Like Stiles was a priceless possession that needed to be hidden away from anyone but Derek. Because it was Derek, he was different.

The human didn't have many layers of clothing on his body to remove in the first place. He stripped off the top the moment he got inside their bed chambers. Cause that's how Derek liked him when they were alone. Stiles only had to untie the triangle of cloth, casting it aside. Now, he sat with his legs closed together, hands resting on top of  his knees, the heels of his feet pressed up against his butt cheeks.The cold from floor travelled up his body, making him shudder.

Looking back up at Derek, he waited for the Alpha's next move. Derek then crouched down, entering Stiles’ personal space. He placed one hand on the human's chest, rubbing the skin. “Did he touch you here? Tell me.”, the Alpha spoke, his voice like gravel. Stiles nodded his head in frantic motion, shivering a little at the sensation.

Derek continued to rub his hand all over Stiles’ torso, “Tell me, Stiles. Where else did he touch you?”, he asked again, nosing Stiles neck.

Stiles choked out, “N-Nowhere else, Alpha. He didn't touch me anywhere else.”

The incident that happened was simple for the norm. Derek’s tribe was the host of that year's tribal meeting. All associated Alphas were to attend the meeting, strengthening their alliance. One enthusiastic young Alpha visiting the meeting found Stiles to be his liking then decided to play with him for a bit, even though Stiles reeked of Derek. Being a newcomer, the man didn't have any clue about Derek's possessive behavior towards his human. Although he'd only slipped a hand inside Stiles’ sweater, making him yelp which brought Derek to the scene faster than bolt.

It wasn't unusual for Alphas to let others to have a bit of fun with their humans. After all, humans were toys Alphas received for being The Big Bad. But Derek didn't treat the human like a toy. He behaved as if Stiles was his mate. He was different.

Back to present, Derek grumbled to Stiles, his eyes flashing red from anger,  “You still have his smell on him.”

“Make it go away. I only want your smell on me. I don't want any other Alpha. I only want you, Derek.”, blinking away the tears, pleaded Stiles.

“It’s okay, don't worry. I will make you smell like me again.”, the Alpha reassured as he stood up, stepping back a few steps. He pulled off his shirt through his head, throwing it in a corner, then looking down at his human.

Stiles wet himself, baring his neck, in an act of submission. The piss spread on the floor, creating a puddle and he sat there surrounded by his own piss puddle. Derek kept his gaze fixed on the human while he slowly unbuckled his belt tossing away to where the shirt landed. He then undid his fly, bringing out his flaccid cock. Keeping it aimed towards the boy, Derek began to piss. He pissed in a thick stream, it jetted out of him, drenching Stiles in it. Droplets of urine trickled down the pale body, combining with Stiles’ own, creating an even larger puddle.

“My piss is washing away the other Alpha's scent. You've started to smell like me again.”, Derek all but growled.

Stiles cried out, “Yes Derek, give me more! Give more of your scent. I want all the weres to smell from miles who I belong to.”

Stiles’ cock had been peeking from between his legs, flushed red and swollen. Derek marking him in anyway always turned him on. His arms rested beside him, refraining himself to touch his aching cock. Stiles loved when Derek scent-marked him in this way. Although his human nose couldn't pick up, he could tell by the looks other weres gave, that he reeked of the Alpha. And Stiles loved it! He loved smelling like his Alpha all the time.

Derek directed his cock downwards, hitting Stiles’ cock with the jet of piss, too. Stiles whimpered at the attention his cock was receiving, wanting to hump up but not daring. He clenched and unclenched his fist, repeating to keep himself from mindlessly humping up against the strong stream. He was certain he'd come any moment if Derek kept teasing like that. Eventually the stimulation became too much once Derek hit Stiles’ cock head with the stream. Stiles’ cock jerked a few times, spurting strips of come in various directions. A drawn out moan leaving the human, Stiles slumped on his position. His butt touching the ground as his legs separated.

Derek's pissing tapered off to a stop soon after that. As if he had been waiting for the human to orgasm. He tucked away his cock back inside his pants, looking smug from satisfaction. Even more so, when Stiles pissed himself again. His cock drizzled out a thin stream, adding more to the giant puddle that had formed underneath him.


End file.
